Deus Est Machina
by Tressimir
Summary: Minato and Aigis share a loving moment together and realize their shared emotions. Minato/Aigis romantic fluff. Not a lemon this time, but rated M anyway for Aigis's suggestive themes. Idea came from Feinne's Persona 3 Portable Let's Play on the Something Awful archive.


**_A/N: An unusual one for me, a oneshot that isn't flavored with some degree of citrus. Though Minato/Mitsuru is my favorite P3 pairing, I always found Aigis's affection for Minato to be pretty adorable, and after reading the Persona 3 Portable Let's Play on the Something Awful archive, I wanted to put this into a story. Enjoy._**

_The hell did I get myself into?_ That was the only thought that ran through Minato Arisato's dazed mind as his unusual situation impressed itself upon him.

It had been a relatively ordinary day – struggling to stay awake through Edogawa-sensei's occult lectures, sparring with Kazushi during kendo club, eating one of Fuuka's new rice balls and promptly hurtling to the bathroom to purge it from his system… Typical stuff. On his way out of the school gates, Aigis had approached him, seeming completely oblivious to the hateful gazes her male fan club directed at Minato. "Nine o'clock tonight. Please meet me on the dorm rooftop." She had whispered in his ear before setting off, leaving him exceptionally confused.

He hadn't known what the robot girl wanted, but if she was going out of her way to make an appointment he thought it was serious. In retrospect, it really was serious, just in a way he'd never imagined.

"Wh-What are you doing, Aigis?" The navy-haired SEES leader asked, feeling the blonde mechanical maiden pressing her palm against his chest. She was definitely exerting some of her inhuman strength; he could barely breathe with the pressure she put on his sternum, let alone push himself away from the wall he was pinned to.

Aigis's bright blue eyes met his darker ones evenly. "I apologize for my deception." She said calmly. "I did not want to arouse suspicion by suddenly bringing you here in front of the others. But there are things I must confirm about you."

Minato squirmed in a vain attempt to free himself, quickly giving up that idea as his comrade's hand pressed a little harder on his chest. "I won't run off or anything, so if you could ease up on the pressure a little…? I can't really breathe with you crushing my ribs like this." The words barely came out, a testament to his lack of breath, and Aigis mercifully reduced the pressure.

"My apologies." The robot girl said in a genuinely apologetic tone. "I have confirmed one of my suspicions. Your heart rate increases in my presence, with a more pronounced reaction when we are in direct contact."

The confession of what she was testing shot through Minato like a lightning bolt. "Wait, what? You're measuring my heartbeat now? What's gotten into you, Aigis?" The blonde didn't respond, so Minato waved a hand in front of her face before asking, "Hello, Earth to Ai-"

Aigis took a strange pleasure in forcing Minato to cut off his words with the simple action of licking her lips. Her enhanced senses gathered the information she desired, and she mused, "When presented with the sight of my tongue running over my lips, your respiratory functions cease momentarily and a significant amount of blood rushes to both your face and your groin. I had thought the expression 'take someone's breath away' was hyperbolic, but you have proven it to be accurate." Throughout her action and her speech, Aigis's expression remained serene and unchanging.

"These are some really weird tests, Aigis. Are you really trying to seduce me just to see my bodily reactions?" The young man seemed quite nervous at the prospect, and the sight of him acting as such sent a surge of energy from her Papillion Heart through every circuit in her body.

"Is that an implication that you do not find my actions seductive? Is there a crucial flaw in my method?" The artificial girl tilted her head quizzically, her pride being replaced with confusion.

Minato shook his head weakly and muttered, "The opposite, actually. You're being too seductive, and I'm trying not to consider how I would go about doing it with a sexy robot girl." Though he spoke quietly, Aigis's auditory sensors were more than adequate to clearly perceive his words.

"Due to the nature of my design, typical human intercourse is impossible. However, since my bodily structure is humanoid in form, I am still capable of providing alternative physical pleasure, and there are sections of my construction that are receptive to tactile stimulation. Therefore, it is possible for each of us to give the other sensations similar to those invoked by sexual activity." Aigis's bright blue eyes focused on him intently as she asked, "Will you engage in these activities with me, Minato-san?"

For a minute, maybe two, there was nothing but silence. Then Minato asked weakly, "Am I dreaming? Because I swear a robot more attractive than most human girls just asked me to have sex with her. Either I'm dreaming or Fuuka's rice ball had hallucinogens in it."

Aigis's response was to close the distance between them and force her lips against Minato's, taking advantage of his shock to guide his mouth open with her lips and thrust her tongue into his mouth, her gustatory receptors taking stock of his taste. It was a unique and very pleasurable experience, and she felt him hesitantly return her kiss as their tongues caressed one another. As he started having difficulty breathing, Aigis pulled back and stated, "You are fully conscious, and I detect no trace of hallucinogenic substances in your saliva. You may be convinced that your experiences are real."

"What." The single word came out in a flat tone as Minato's eyes went blank. "Pretty sure I'm the only guy alive who's ever been seduced by a robot. Aigis, why are so cute? I can't resist when you look at me like that."

"I was designed to look this way. Though Junpei-san has remarked on more than one occasion that the Gekkoukan High school uniform makes me look cute." Her words were completely innocent, contrasting with her earlier attempts at seduction. It was a curious dichotomy.

Minato grinned and pulled Aigis into a gentle embrace, treating her like a delicate girl despite her durability. Her slim form and adorable face just inspired feelings of gentleness and protectiveness toward the artificial maiden… and in this case, accompanied them with a more than healthy dose of lust. "You said there are sensitive spots on your body. Where are they?" He asked in a low murmur of a voice.

It was obvious that Aigis had been studying human reactions from how she responded to his embrace, though her dramatic swoon in his arms made Minato wonder how exactly she'd been studying. "Besides my Papillion Heart, there are delicate coverings at the insides of my elbows and the backs of my knees, as well as where my shoulders meet my neck. Pressure in these areas also puts pressure on my joints, which causes feelings similar to human sexual ecstasy. And as you know, my Papillion Heart is the core of my personality and is extremely sensitive to stimulation." The circuits in her face heated up as she explained her hot spots to him, lending her a remarkably lifelike blush.

A wolfish grin appeared on Minato's face as he began sliding one hand along her left arm, rolling up the sleeve on her uniform as he said, "You examined my reactions enough, now it's my turn. See how you like it, Aigis." He rested two fingers against the crook of her elbow, pressing on the thin, flexible covering there and listening to his robotic partner squeal with delight. "You like that?" He asked as he shifted his fingers back and forth across the joint, changing the precise area he put the pressure on and watching her tremble.

"I am greatly enjoying this feeling." Aigis purred breathlessly, quite a feat for someone who didn't breathe. "I have put limiters in place to significantly reduce the strength I can exert through my limbs; until you have finished with me, I will possess no more strength than an ordinary human girl." She allowed him to roll up her right sleeve as well, repeating the process on the respective elbow joints and eliciting a soft cry from her lips.

Minato's response was to guide Aigis down into a sitting position against the rooftop door, pressing on the back of her left knee through her black stocking. "You're too damn sexy for a robot, Aigis. I'm going to have my way with you tonight." His touch was rewarded with a glowing smile from the mechanical maiden as her body twitched and her leg went limp from the excess energy having her joint pressured sent through her. An idea came to Minato's head as he placed his other hand on Aigis's shoulder and leaned in, kissing the spot she has indicated at the right side of her neck.

"M-M-M-Minato-san!" Aigis squealed as his lips pressed on the sensitive joint that allowed her to turn and tilt her head. "The spots on my neck are second in sensitivity to my Papillion Heart… I see now why Yukari-san let out such a high-pitched giggle when you kissed her neck. Perhaps my creators wanted me to be able to feel the same sensation of being kissed in that spot." She slowly tilted her head, baring her sensitive spot more easily to him.

This time it was Minato who flushed bright red as he muttered, "You… saw that? And we were being so careful not to be noticed…" His fingers brushed through her golden hair as he spoke between kisses, continuing to stimulate the pressure-sensitive spot on her neck.

"Koromaru-san was curious as to where you and Yukari-san had gone, so we followed you. It was not our intention to witness the two of you." Aigis's voice trembled a little as she forced the words through the haze of energy crackling through her circuits. "I apologize for bringing up the subject. I am aware that you and Yukari-san are no longer in a relationship."

Minato pressed at the back of Aigis's knee again, her mechanical leg trembling as excess power surged through it. "Don't worry about it." He said soothingly, nuzzling into her neck. It wasn't quite as comfortable as doing so with Yukari or Mitsuru due to his partner's rigidity, but her shiver as he touched her was good enough. "Tonight is my night for you, Aigis. My deus est machina." Rising to his feet, he untied her ribbon to expose her sensitive Papillion Heart.

"What does 'deus est machina' mean? I am aware of the phrase, 'deus ex machina,' but your version is unknown to me." Her voice was simple and innocent, her seductive personality having faded, and she rose to her feet alongside him as the energy surge in her leg calmed down.

Minato smiled gently and brushed his fingers through the robot girl's hair. "It's a play on words. 'Deus ex machina' is Latin for 'god in the machine,' while 'deus est machina' is 'god is the machine.' Though in this case, the machine is a goddess." He pulled her into his arms, kissing the sensitive spot on her neck again before lightly touching her Papillon Heart.

Aigis let out a cry of pleasure, cutting all motive power to her limbs to avoid accidentally injuring Minato with an ecstatic movement. Her mind burst into a haze of pleasant static as memories flooded through her mind: recognizing Minato at Yakushima, fighting alongside him in Tartarus, having Ikutsuki's reprogramming undone by his pleading gaze, the first time he had touched her most delicate component… _I was unaware of what this burgeoning feeling truly was. This emotion I feel… I am most certainly in love with Minato-san._

Her introspection was ended by a particularly deep pressure on her Papillion Heart, the delicate mechanism sending an incredible surge of power through her body in an attempt to help energize her to fend off a critical attack. Had she been able to think, she would have remarked to herself how strange it was that her personality core, capable of creating and storing her completely realistic artificial intelligence, was nonetheless unable to distinguish between a threat that could render her inoperable and a passionate touch of love. In her current state, however, she had to content herself releasing an even more piercing scream, one that would have been heard for several blocks if Minato hadn't forced his lips against hers to silence her. Their tongues danced in the deep impromptu kiss, with the young man keeping a tight hold on his mechanical maiden.

Restoring motive power to her limbs, focused her senses on Minato again and flashed him a dazzling smile. "Thank you for giving me these sensations, and for silencing my scream. I would not want to cause you trouble with my involuntary vocalizations… Minato."

The navy-haired young man grinned back at her and commented, "That's the first time you've just called me by my name."

The artificial maiden nuzzled into his neck and tightened her arms slightly around him. "My prior knowledge is that to use a person's name without an honorific is to recognize an intimate relationship. I know that one day you will take a wife who is truly alive and produce children with her, but I will remain by your side for as long as you will have me. Even once you marry, I will be content to be your mistress should you desire. This unfamiliar feeling that has scrambled my processors for so long has been identified – I am in love with you, Minato Arisato. I wish to be with you forever."

"Aigis… I don't know what the future has in store, but I feel the same way. I don't care if everyone else thinks I'm crazy, I love you too. I'll treat you well, so please don't leave my side."

The two stood together on the roof, locked in an embrace that bridged the gap between their worlds. The young man who held their ragtag bunch of misfits together; the artificial girl who loved him as sincerely as any devoted girlfriend could. It didn't matter whether they were man, machine or somewhere in between – they were together, and both knew they never wished to part.

He was her teacher in what it meant to live. She was his goddess with a mechanical body. The thread of fate connecting them could never be severed, even should Death itself descend upon them.


End file.
